


Moment of Happiness

by NorthernWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernWriter/pseuds/NorthernWriter
Summary: Taking place during the party in Avengers Age of Ultron. Steve is hurting, he cannot find Bucky. He isn't in the mood for partying but finds peace when he opens up to Natasha and finds Thor's mead. They are close friends but do they want something more.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

The party was alive and kicking, everybody could be seen with a smile on their face. well, almost everybody. 

Missions were one of the only things that kept Steve sane, the normality of having an objective and doing whatever it takes to get the job done. It was what he was used to, a mission made him feel normal. That was the problem.

The mission avengers’ was a success Steve knows he should be happy but the debrief from Sam wasn’t what Steve wanted to hear. His best friend and his partner was out there in the world, alone. After been brain washed numerous amounts of times, Steve wanted nothing more than to know Bucky was safe. Instead all he had was dead end after dead end. Steve tried to hide his disappointment but Sam saw straight through him. They may have only known each other for a short while but they were quickly becoming in sync. But right now, he simply wasn’t in the part mood.

As he stood outside on the balcony he couldn’t help but notice everyone inside, each having their own conversations. Natasha was speaking to bruce, Rhodey was speaking to Thor and Maria. There were plenty of people to talk to yet Steve found himself alone. 

One of the things that Steve hated the most about parties was everybody else’s alcohol tolerance. He missed having the ability to get drunk. In the war it was a way to numb the pain, a way to forgot what they had saw on the battlefield. What Steve would give to get drunk again.

After having his pitiful moment, Steve decided to go back to the Party.

As he made is way though the tower he heard the word captain coming from every which way. It turns out at tony’s parties he was a popular man. He looked around the room trying to spot a friendly face when he bumped into someone. He snapped out of his slump when realised he walked into was Natasha.

“I thought you were suppose to be alert at all times Cap” Natasha states.

“My bad, Romanoff, I didn’t see you, I was trying to find…never mind. Are you alright?” Steve questions. She has a point, he is usually alert but given his state he wasn’t feeling himself.

“Whats with the Romanoff, I thought we are on first name basis” she says.

“Your the one that called me Cap, I was just following your lead”. Steve replies, shortly.

“Steve, whats the matt…” Natasha senses something is off with Steve so she decides to drop it, for now. 

Instead she changes the subject. “You said you were looking for someone, who?”

“Thor, he has something I need” Steve answers. 

“What could he have that you.. oh right I forgot he has the one thing that can get the mighty Captain America drunk. Now that I would pay to see.”

“Have you seen him?” Steve asks, ignoring her statement.

Natasha furrowed her brow, noticing Steve dismissal.

“He’s speaking to a group of old men near the stairs”. If Steve want to be short with her, she would be short with him.

Without saying another word, Steve left Natasha standing alone. She couldn’t help but wonder what was going through his head. She had never heard Steve be so short, he joked before but this wasn’t that. Something was on his mind, something big and she was determined to figure out what it was. She scanned the room trying to the one person that could answer her questions.


	2. Chapter two

After a few short moments she found her target, Sam Wilson. When Steve brought her to Sam’s house during the time when shield were after them she never imagined how close the pair would become. Steve trusted Sam almost immediately mainly because of his service background, it was good that Steve found another solider. 

“Sam!” Natasha shouts as she approached him.

“Natasha, long time no see. How are you? How was Russia?” Sam asks without hesitation. They met when Natasha was vulnerable, they were under attack and since then they became friends.

“I’m good, thank you.” She ignores that question about Russia.

“Good. Not that I’m not enjoying your company but I know you enough to know that you want something. We already caught up an hour ago and consider our friends mood, im guessing your here about Steve” Sam said.

Natasha couldn’t figure out how Sam got to know her so well in such a short period of time but still, she hesitated in answering him. Surely if Steve wanted to talk he would have, instead he cut her off and ended the conversation as soon as he could.

“Well?” Sam questioned.

Without noticing, Natasha has completely spaced out thinking about Steve.

“Yeah, right, Steve. What happened? He cut me off earlier and shut me out, that isn’t like him. I know he keeps himself to himself but quite frankly he was rude and Steve is never rude, it just isn’t him. Something must have happened but I dont know what. The mission was a success we got the septer, he should be happy but he isn’t” Natasha said.

“Listen Natasha, if Steve didn’t tell you he”Sam began but he got cut off.

“Unless it has something to do with your mission, he sent you after the winter solider right. I gave him the file and you both started the hunt but then Steve got called for avenger business and he left you to find his best friend. I take it by his current mood that your mission was unsuccessful. Thats it, isn’t it?” Natasha continued to rant on.

“….And you came over here to ask me something that you already knew the answer to because….” Sam question.

“Because sam, I didn’t know when I saw you and your lack in denying my conclusion confirms it. What happened?” Natasha says. Admitting that she only knew half the reason.

Sam went on to confirm Natasha’s theory. They had gotten a lead but then Steve had got called in by Tony. He asked Sam to pursue the lead so that it doesn’t go cold and it turned out to be a dead end, again, just like the other leads.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Steve found Thor and is talking to a group a veterans who are begging Thor to give them some of his mead.

“I know you are a God like but we can handle your spirits” one of them pleas, trying to persuade the Thor.

“This here is not for mortal men, you wouldn’t be able to handle it” Thor says as he gestures towards the mead.

“Alright, I guess you do know best” one of the veterans concedes.

“Anyways, Captain. You know what it is like, the war. Do you miss it?”

“Call me Steve please. I do miss it mainly my commandoes. It’s hard starting over but I’m getting there” Steve admits which earns a look of pity from the veterans and Thor.

Without giving them a chance to respond Steve changes the subject.

“Thor, these veterans here might not be able to handle you drink but I was hoping” Steve starts to say but is interrupted.

“Say no more Captain. I am almost out but I have a stash in my room, help yourself. I have tried this mortal beer and I understand you need for something stronger” Thor says.

“Thanks Thor” Steve says. He has never asked for Asguardian mead, Thor has always offered it and Steve gladly accepted.


	3. Chapter Three

With that Steve wonders off to Thor room. As he leaves the party Natasha is speaking with Rhodey about some story of his but she isn’t listening as she clocks Steve leaving the party. Now is her chance to find out what is going on. He will be alone and when it is only the two of them, honesty isn’t an issue.

Steve enters Thor’s room and it is exactly the way it was when the avengers moved into the tower. It makes sense, every chance he gets Thor goes back to Asgard. It is his home.

Thor might have told that the mead was in his room but he didn’t specify where and Steve hated to snoop but he didn’t have a choice.

Focusing solely on the task at hand Steve doesn’t hear Natasha enter Thor’s room.

“If I were you, I would look in the closet” she suggests, making Steve stop in his tracks as if he has been caught do something he shouldn’t.

“What are you doing here? Are you following me?” Steve questions.

“I’m here to help you look for Thor’s good stuff because you clearly are no good at snooping””

“I wasn’t snooping, Thor told me he had a stash in here”Steve says defending his actions

“Jesus, Steve I was joking. Not about the location of the mead though. Thor told me where his stash was when I gave him some of my vodka. He hides it in the bottom draw at he back of his closet”

Steve doesn’t reply as he goes into the closet and finds the mead in one of Thor’s draws.

“Your welcome” Natasha says as Steve walks towards her.

“Thank you” Steve replies. 

He knows he is being short with Natasha but since DC they have become close and he refuses to lie to her. He doesn’t want to hurt her feelings either but he is in no mood to talk about how he is failing time and time again when it comes to finding his best friend.

Natasha doesn’t understand what Steve is doing. He has closed himself off in the past but recently she has been able to get up to open up. Not this time though. He is building his walls up higher and higher.

“Steve, talk to me. What is going on?” Natasha begs.

“I don’t want to talk about it” Steve replies.

“Fine, don’t. I cant be there for you if you won’t let me in” Natasha snaps.

In the end, she gives up. If this was anyone else she wouldn’t care, she wouldn’t be trying so hard to get them to open up. She leaves Thor’s room without saying another word there is a party going and yet here she is begging the soldier to discuss his feelings. Oh how the times have changed, Natasha never used to care about anything but the mission, that is how she was trained, it was her way of life until she joined shield. 

As she is making her way down the hallway she hears Steve shouting but she decides to ignore him and go back to the party. But before she knows it Steve is by her side, she curses his super soldier speed. 

“Did you not hear me shouting of you” Steve says.

“I was ignoring you. If you don’t want to tell me what has got you so riled up, I won’t ask for the third time” she replies angrily as she continues to walk off.

Steve steps in front of she stopping her from going any further.

“You know what annoys me? Down that hall there is a room full of people, some of which are the closest I have to family. Yet I cannot enjoy their company because it is a constant reminder of what I have lost. These are supposed to be the times in which I’m happy but I cant help but think of the past. I start to forget im different but then I see people getting drunk and I realise cant which is why I asked Thor for mead. I need to switch off, forget things for a bit” Steve admits.

“Forget Bucky, forget that you cant find him. I know that you want your best friend back Steve but you have to come to terms with the fact that the Bucky you knew might not the Bucky that is out there” Natasha explains.

That’s the thing, Steve know this. At the beginning it was a hard pill to swallow but he knows that if they do find him it might be the winter soldier and not Bucky.

“I know Nat but I have to try. He is my best friend, my brother. He is the only person from my past. Well theres Peggy but more often than not she remembers the old Steve. The man she knew before I went in the ice”.

Sometimes Natasha forgets all that Steve has been through.

“I know that it is hard for you Steve. but you will get a lead on Bucky and we will find him” Natasha says emphasising the word we. As she replies to Steve she can see the pain in his eyes and it breaks her heart.

“I know but its hard Nat” he decides to change the subject. “How about we open this mead, do you want some or shall we find you some vodka?”.

“I’ll take the vodka, I tried the mead once and I had the worst hangover”. Natasha replies.

Steve leads Natasha back down towards that party but she grabs his arms.

“I keep my vodka in my room, I don’t drink tony’s stuff well I do but only when I’m desperate” she admits.

They walk towards Natasha’s room, get her vodka then head downstairs. As they make their way through the crowd, they decide that home base with be the bar. Natasha see’s Sam talking to Maria Hill and as the lock eyes she nods her head, letting Sam know that Steve is ok.


	4. Chapter Four

As the night goes on Steve and Natasha keep talking, other people join them but then they leave the pair alone. The drinks keep flowing, both Steve and Natasha relax in each others company. This is something that tends to happen when it is just the two of them but due to recent missions the neither of them have had the chance to relax.

“Your a good man Steve Rogers, you deserve to be happy. Im sorry that your happy ending got taken away from you” Steve could sense the sincerity in Natasha voice.

“Well, technically, I took my own happy ending, I do miss my old life but right here, in this moment with you, I’m happy. I have managed to let my guard down but I suspect that has something do with the mead”. Steve was telling the truth, he began to unwind.

“I’m happy too. When i’m with you I don’t think about my past, I look forward to the future”.

Steve didn’t know what to say but he knew what he wanted to do. He reached for her hand, surprised when she didn’t pull away.

Neither of them spoke, they looked into each others eyes and for the first time in a long time they were both content and untroubled.

Steve looked from her eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes. Natasha could tell that he was waiting for her permission, ever the gentleman.

His actions answered Natasha questions, he want this as well. They both hesitated before Natasha decided to make the first move but was shocked when she felt Steve’s lips against hers. They moved in sync for what felt like forever. The world around them disappearing, it was like they were the only two in the room. 

As they pulled away, they stayed there in the moment. Their moment, eyes locked on each other. Sure they had kissed before but that was solely for the mission. This kiss was different though, it was real and pure.

‘That was…” Steve was at a loss for work

“Yeah….” Natasha was speechless.

They both stood there, not sure what to do next but knowing that they wanted more. Steve and Natasha were brought back to the real world when an extremely drunk Tony stumbled over to the pair, telling them it was time to dance. For a small moment Steve was taken back in the time but he was soon brought back to the present when saw the women in front of him.

Steve held out his hand for Natasha to take, which she did willingly. Tony been as drunk as he was didn’t think anything of it.

As Natasha and Steve danced together, they rest of the avengers watching in awe. They didn’t know if it was because the pair slightly intoxicated or it was something more. Steve and Natasha was thinking the same thing but right now they didn’t care, they were enjoying their moment of happiness.


End file.
